Stars Across
by kyoko123
Summary: Natsu Dragneel isn't Stupid, incredible dense and an idiot Yes but not stupid. He knew that Lucy was special to him, but all it took him to realize how special was a mission gone wrong. "Nastu, Erza is going to kill us""Calm down Happy it's not that bad there surely must be way to turn her back to normal again" befor them stood a child version of lucy looking at them curiously.


This is my first fanfiction and well also my first time writing down any of the stories i have in my head so please be kind but honset with me :D I'm not nativ english so excuse any stupid grammar or spelling mistake that appears (but tell me if it's acceptable or not) :D

Oh and I know that you already know that fairy tail doesn't belong to me but to **Hiro Mashima** but i think i have to still say it don't I ;D

* * *

**Prolog**

Love is a mysterious thing. It takes sometimes less than a second, just one glance at the other to know you are in love. But not this love. It took years and he still didn't know that the feelings he had were love, the warmth that he felt when he looked at her smile, the loneliness that creeps itself in his heart when she's not with him, the pang of jealousy that he feels when she's with someone else and the urge to kill everyone that dares to make her cry. Natsu Dragneel wasn't stupid, incredible dense and an idiot yes, but not stupid. He knew that the Celestial Mage was special to him, but he never put one and one together and thought of those feelings as love. He was protective of all of his Nakama, hell he even Gray. But the bubbly blonde was another thing. He would love to beat the crap out of everyone that even looked at her the wrong way. She was his friend, it was his duty to protect her, what was wrong with that? Apparently a lot. All his Nakama, especially the Demon Mirajane, bothered him about his relationship with Lucy and asked him all those weird questions. What was wrong with their relationship as it was? Why should he ask her out on a...what did they call it...i think they called it a date. They saw each other every day, he made sure of it. All it took for him to notice his feelings towards the busty blond was a mission gone wrong.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal day in Magnolia, the sun was shining and a soft summer breeze rustled through the Sakura trees all in all it was a nice quiet day in Magnolia until a loud crash was heard through out the town. Strangely none of the pedestrian seemed to be bothered by it. It was one of the antics of the rowdy guild they learned to love, some of the newer civilians that just moved to Magnolia might still get startled by those but in the end they all get used to it. It seemed that one of the usual fights had escalated in a full out brawl. Apparently Gray stole some of Natsus Fire chicken, which was obviously not true because the Ice Alchemist would rather run around butt naked than eat one of those flaming birds (not that he didn't do that already).

"Why would I eat your stupid chicken, Ash for brain?"

"Well obviously because it is the most delicious food in Earthland and who wouldn't eat that, Ice Princess?"

"Well DUH, Everyone, Stupid. I like everyone else am not able to eat your friggin fire!"

"So you're admitting that I'm better than you Snow cone?" he retorted with a smirk.

"Why you-"

And with those words Gray punched Natsu straight in the face hurling him across the guild into a wall. Natsu of course knew that he hadn't stolen any food from him. He was bored and needed a reason to start a fight with the Ice Mage. After a few seconds he was up again, a huge grin decorating his face and his fists on fire. "It's on, Stripper!"

And with that he jumped forward connecting his fire fist with Grays Jaw, crashing him into Cana making her loosen her Grip on her Barrel of Beer, which went flying and spilling its content all over the place leaving a trail of soaked guild members behind. The sight was hilarious, especially Gajeel, whose normally wild and untamable black mane was clutched tightly to his head making them look like seaweed . His bangs covered his eyes leaving him no choice than to part them with his hands like curtains in front of a window making the sight even more hilarious. Natsu couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing holding his sides in attempt to not fall apart from laughing. Hearing the laughter seemed to snap him out of his frozen stupor and Gajeel turned his head dangerously slow to the laughing mess on the ground. A low growl could be heard from the soaked Dragon Slayer. Hearing this Natsu stood up trying to contain his laughter, the word was TRYING he failed miserably, every time he looked at the man he burst out laughing again making the already short fuse the Iron Dragon had, shorter by the minute.

"Got a ...pffff...Problem Seaweed head? Pff...Need some water for your...hihi...head?"

That was it. With a wild battle roar and his arm transformed into an Iron road he hurled himself on to the still giggling Natsu smashing him into the floor. Gray who was until that moment struggling to get of off Cana, saw Gajeel charging at Natsu, got into his fighting stance and shouted :

"Hey, Seaweedhead he's mine don't you dare interfere! Ice make: Lance"

The Lance crashed into Gajeels face, the moment the decided to face Gray, sending him flying. By that moment the Fire Dragon Slayer managed to get up and initiated a threeway fight between them.

With the majority of the guild members soaked with beer it takes no genius to know what happened while those three had their fight. Cana, upset because she lost her favorite drink started throwing her cards in every possible direction, screaming bloody murderer for spilling her beer. Elfman punched into the air yelling something like " Beer showers are MAN!" but unfortunately while doing so, knocked Wakaba into his still full Glass of alcohol. Seeing this Macao fell from his chair laughing and giggling like a little school girl which pissed of Wakaba big time.

While the brawls was getting more intense by the minute, Erza was still sitting at the bar with Lucy and Mira discussing comfortably the newest release of the weekly sorcerer. Well comfortably, until the third table hit her square in the face. With a dark aura she stood up, contradictory to her dark aura a bright light surrounded her as she requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor sending swords into the brawl successfully stopping it(and nearly killing half of its contestants). Lucy sweat drop _'It takes her three tables smashing into her to notice there's a brawl going on?'_ with a satisfying smile on her face Erza requipped back into her normal Heart Kreuz Armor and sat down next to Lucy, continuing cobbling down her strawberry cheesecake. Sighing loudly the Blonde mage got up successfully gaining the attention from the white haired barmaid.

"What's bothering you Lucy us everything okay?" she asked full of concern.

"Nah...everything's fine. I'm just a bit tired and my rent is due in a few days and I'm a bit short on money so I have to go and wake up this sleepy head-" pointing at the still unconscious Pink haired Dragon Slayer "- and tell him to go and choose a Mission we can go on so I can pay my rent."

With those words she turned around to go wake up the unconscious Slayer, only to be met with a piece of paper shoved into her face. Frowning she took the paper and looked up to find the person who so rudely showed it into her face. Who else would it be than Natsu. The mage that only moments before was lying on the floor like a dead man. Unknowing to her the hyperactive Dragon Slayer got up the moment the words "Mission" and "rent" left her lips and sprinted to the Missionboard to pick up a new Mission for their team.

Taking in the huge toothy grin that that was practically plastered on to his face she eyed the Mission in her hand suspiciously, knowing Natsu he most likely took the most dangerous Mission hanging on the wooden board. But before she could even read two cohesive words the paper was snatched out of her fingers leaving a small droplet of blood behind.

"OUCH-" screeched the Blonde "Be careful Nastu! Because of you I cut myself on the Paper!" the last part came out a bit mumbled since she started sucking onto her injured index Finger.

"Oh sorry Luce, let me have a look at it." he demanded grabbing hold of her wrist in attempt to pull the injured Finger out of Lucys mouth to have a look at the damage he done. But to no avail. Lucy struggled against him "Uh uh...No way! You only make it worse. And besides its only a small cut nothing to worry about it'll stop bleeding in a couple of minutes." But he wouldn't back down and said with the most adorable puppy dog eyes he could make "But Luce... I just wanna have a look. I hurt you and I don't like seeing you hurt because of me. Please..." With a sigh she gave in, she just couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes, and let him pull her finger out o her mouth. He placed her small Hand into his much larger one going in close to inspect the small wound he inflicted to his partner. He frowned. It was a really small cut barely even noticeable except the big droplets of blood escaping it on a regular basis _'Why do Fingers have to bleed so much it doesn't make sense. You can barley see it and it looks like I injured her with one of Erzas swords'_ those thoughts made his stomach turn in disgust. It didn't sit well with him that he hurt his Partner it left a bad after taste.

A small blush crawled up her cheeks as Lucy watched her Partner staring intensely at her Finger. _'What's he staring at? It's just a small cut nothing to worry about, Fingers just bleed a bit more than the rest of the body'_ with that thought she was about to reclaim her Hand and tell him again hat there is nothing to worry about until his next move left her dead in her tracks. Blushing furiously she stared at him in pure disbelieve "N-N-Nastu what, what are y-y-you doing?" cursing herself for stuttering. "Disinfecting, what else should I be doing, weirdo" he exclaimed calmly with Lucys Finger in his mouth.

Yes Natsu couldn't see his Partner hurt anymore and wanted to stop the Blood flow. Well with neither a first aid or a tissue at Hand he did the most logical thing in his mind : putting her Finger into his mouth.

Lucy was to stunned to say or do anything. Her heart was going hundreds of miles an hour and her blush only intensified now rivaling Erzas hair color. She was literately frozen stiff until a rather load squeal from behind her, snapped her out of it. She jerked her Hand out of the Dragon Slayers reach and snatched the Mission out of his hands, ignoring his "HEY" and went to the still fangirling Mira asking her to approve of the Mission. Afterwards she turned to Natsu

"I meet you in 1 hour at the train station, don't be late" with those words she left running to her apartment and slammed the door shut, leaning against the door for support. _'He should really stop that. Others could misunderstand, I could misunderstand, it's not like he has feelings for me. We are just friends, we're Nakama. And he cares for all of his Nakama, he was just worried' _After a few more minutes she got up and started packing her pink suitcase. While deciding which top she should leave at home she noticed something '_What is this Mission about anyway?'_ She grabbed the paper to have a look at it But before she could even skim it her eyes fell onto the clock next to her bed, her eyes widen in shock.

"Fuck I'm going to be late "

IN a hurry she closed her suitcase, grabbed her keys and sprinted at full speed to the train station. _'Oh they're so going to rub it in that I'm late. There will be no end to it especially after I told HIM not to be late. Just friggin great'_ With those last thoughts she came to a sliding stop in front of a pouting Natsu.

"You're late Luce. "

"I know I'm sorry it took longer to pack than I thought. I make it up to you I promise. By the way where's Happy?" she asked still a little out of breathe.

"He's buying the train tickets right now. He should be back so-"

"LUUUUUUUSHYYYYYY!" a blue blur came racing past Natsu and flew right into her chest, successfully knocking her down. "Lushy you're late. Make up for it" the blue feline said clinging to Lucy chest. "Sure I treat you to some fish later, okay?" Lucy sighned and got up holding onto Happy who wouldn't stop shouting "FISH"

When they got on to the train, Natsu immediately got green in face an muttered "Stupid train" while falling in to his seat. Lucy rolled her eyes and took the seat across from him. Now she finally had the time to read the Mission description. With every word she read her mood got worse.

**Help**

**A dark guild is terrorizing or town.**

**We need capable mages to destroy the guild **

**and bring back the stolen goods.**

**Reward:**

**350 000J**

'_Great just great. Trust Natsu to take the most dangerous job on the Board and I was stupid enough to just accept it without reading it first just great. We should have asked the rest of them to come' _She slummed down into her seat petting the sleeping Happy on her lap earning her a small purr from the feline and said "This is going to be exhausting "

_"Aye"_

* * *

SOOOOO that was my first chapter hope you liked it..well tell me what you think about it but like i already said aboth i want your honest opinion but please be gentle okay :)

I probably won't be able to update for a week or two because my exams are comming up so be patience to those who liked it well enough to wait for the next chapters ;D

see you soon


End file.
